The present invention relates to an arrangement for separating and transporting uppermost sheets of a stack of sheets or sheet-like objects with the aid of a movable suction mouthpiece, which has a negative pressure acting for adhering the sheets which simultaneously controls the movement of the suction mouthpiece longitudinally displaceably supported in a guide.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the DE-GM 1,782,267. To obtain a transport movement in the direction to the subsequent transporting rollers, a blowing nozzle is required whose air stream can engage several upper sheets of the stack and thereby can distort the separating process.